


Untitled

by goandgetthegun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandgetthegun/pseuds/goandgetthegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Series of Sam/Dean Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

1.

Sam could spend hours studying Dean’s face, every line, every detail. The scar on his chin, his big gorgeous mossy green eyes, his longer than normal lashes. The way his ears turn red when he realizes Sam was staring at him. He could count his freckles if Dean would let him. Sam’s favorite feature though were those laugh lines. They had appeared fairly early in Dean’s life, and bothered Sam at first, a concrete sign Dean was aging, he wasn't going to be around forever. Now they just remind Sam of happier, more care free times when Dean actually laughed or genuinely smiled. 

2.

It had started out with pride and adoration, things any normal big brother would feel. Watching his baby brother grow up, smarter than he could have hoped. With time it developed into something more, he loved his little brother, more than anything, anyone would. Sammy was his everything, that was to be excepted though, growing up the way they did. He was 22 when he realized what he felt for his brother wasn't what other people considered normal, they had always been close, people thought it was sweet, but this? This was different. Sam had applied to a school, Stanford no less, and was accepted. Dean was thrilled, at first. After the initial wave of pride passed, a sinking feeling in his gut crept up. Sam was leaving him, and it hurt him more than any monster ever could. It was that moment he realized how much Sam actually meant to him, just how much he actually loved Sam. He realized he was in love with his little brother, and it made him ill. The night Sam left they fought, Dean was scared and disgusted with himself, he let dad tell Sam if he walked out that door not to come back. Four years later Dean was alone for the first time in his life.

3.

Sam’s hands shook as he wrapped the worn old amulet around his palm, entwining it between long fingers. The slide of the soft leather chord against sensitive skin was strange at first. But he was desperate and would do what he could to feel close to Dean again.

4\. 

It would have been so easy, too easy. To pull Sam in, to act on every repressed impulse he had worked so hard to bury. To make Sam his, to have him in every way he ever wanted. Sam was pretty far gone, alcohol fueled guilt asking for promises he had no right to, and now he was getting grabby, placing familiar hands on either side of Dean’s face, looking up at him. Sam didn’t know what he was doing, Dean thought, or maybe he did. Maybe he’d go with it, a willing participant in a slippery decent into hell. He’d have to wait to find out. Dean promised he would kill his brother if he had to and pushed him away. He rubbed his lips with shaky fingers, feeling the loss as he watched Sam drift into sleep. 

5\. 

If you asked him, Dean couldn’t tell you about their first kiss, both of them we’re too young to remember. But he could tell you about their first kiss that meant something, he remembers it clear as day. He could tell you if you asked him, but he wont.

6\. 

Golden sunlight of morning is flooding in through the blinds, patches of bright light and warmth scattered across sheets and skin. Points of comfortable heat between them where their bodies touch.   
Dean lays still, watching the dust sparkle as it floats through the air. He’s been like this for hours, unable to fall asleep. They spent the night in silence, listening to each other breathing. Sam is pressed against his back, wrapped in his arms, their hands clasped. Feeling the rise and fall of Sam’s chest, the beat of his heart, constant reminders Sam’s alive, he’s with him.   
It could be a perfect morning, if today wasn’t the day Sam will say ‘yes’.


End file.
